Menistófeles
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Ocurre en el siglo XX. Mientras la batalla contra Hades toma lugar en los Campos Eliseos una chica se encuentra aferrada a la pierna de una amazona, preguntándose si esta bien lo que hace y dudando de la razón por la que pelea. Aquí, una espectro desertor


**Hola... esto...reviví?**

**Lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón, y les agradesco a todos los que vean estas páginas, espero que disfruten la historia que dejo en ellas.**

**El título dice Menistófeles, pero la historia ocurre en el siglo XX, en el final de la batalla de Hades. De Lost Canvas sólo tomo a ese espectro y a bennu, y sólo a los sapuris, no a los espectros en sí (y el transfondo de bennu según lo veo yo, que para mí, la sapuri estaba destinada a su hermano)**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, así como tampoco lo hace Lost Canvas. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Ya todo aclarado espero disfruten la lectura... **

* * *

><p>En esos momentos desesperados, yo solo podía pensar en mí misma…<p>

¿Por qué?...

Esto siempre pasa, la historia es más que prueba de ello, en las Guerras Santas nuestro Señor siempre se levanta para cambiar el mundo, siempre nosotros nos levantamos con él, los espectros y los caballeros de Athena se enfrentan para saber qué postura será la que prevalezca, por cual designio se regirá el mundo y …

Siempre perdemos, eso creo, nuestro Señor nunca parece agobiado por ello.

¿cuál es nuestro deber ? Proteger al Señor, juzgar las almas y mantener el equilibrio en su ciclo de reencarnación, sin ninguna excepción, manteniendo la neutralidad que ese trabajo implica, entonces…

¿por qué peleamos?

Yo todavía lo recuerdo, todo desde la primera época cuando aceptamos su ofrecimiento.

Ese escenario no se borrará de mi mente, éramos todos de distintas clases, trabajos, rubros, personalidades, deseos… había de todo allí; gente irracional y gente traicionera, tanto personas inteligentes como descuidadas, ricos y pobres, algunos con una vida muy sufrida y otros con una más relajada…

No, todos tuvimos una vida sufrida, todos tuvimos que enfrentarnos en juicio a nuestros pecados. Eso y que la vida que llevamos había terminado era lo único que todos teníamos en común.

El Dios del mundo de los muertos, Hades, se presentó ante todos nosotros, y en ese momento no sentí un cosmo maligno como tanto se hablaba de su aura en ese entonces, era frío, sí, te calaba hasta los huesos, pero no estábamos asustados, él era el que cuidaba y reinaba ese mundo, y su presencia era algo imponente, su postura era la de un rey, y no pude más que maravillarme.

Hablo con una voz autoritaria, pero no agresiva, y nos ofreció la oferta de servirlo, para mantener el círculo de reencarnaciones, dijo.

No nos mencionó nunca nada de un ejercito, al servirlo éramos más que nada unos guardias y jueces, fue solamente cuando todos los demás dioses tenían ejércitos y nos veíamos en el inevitable plano de guerra, que las sapuris fueron creadas, mucho tiempo después…pero eso no viene al caso, ¿verdad? En aquél momento habló de una existencia larga, y como muchos temían, acerca de una muerte sufrida "_deberán reencarnar también, son humanos y deben seguir el ciclo, pero si me siguen ya no puedo otorgarles la misma simultaneidad en él…por ese sacrificio…_

_...a cambio usaré todos los medios que poseo para que no mueran en vano, lo juro, y a cambio de sus servicios mi favor._

_Les voy a advertir que es una decisión sin retorno y que no toleraré fallas. Recuerden que hagan lo que hagan siempre serán empleados del inframundo, y la maldad e injusticia les es siempre castigada. Recuerden que esto no los exentará de juicios y tengo dominio en todo el Inframundo. Recuerde que incluso s ien vida me traicionaran o negaran la muerte los alcanzará a todos… sus castigos no serán los mismos a los de las otras almas, ya que ustedes trabajarán en el Inframundo, pero no se quedarán sin sentencian…sobre todo, tengan en cuenta de lo que sellan es la eternidad trabajando en este Inframundo, les pido que piensen mi oferta cuidadosamente"_

Esto es sólo un fragmento de lo que dijo aquella vez, fue una charla larga que no contaré nunca, la verdad es que parecía triste, como si no quisiera pedírnoslo. No ví en sus ojos que fuera un regalo, era más una petición desesperada. Y acepté, como todos, no todos por las mismas razones, pero no me arrepiento de esa decisión, debimos haber pensado en todo lo que nos dijo mejor, asimilar antes de responder, pero de alguna manera todos terminamos comprendiéndolo, y aceptándolo, al ver la gratitud que expresaban sus ojos en ese momento.

Los espectros nacen como humanos, pero sus vidas no pasan como uno. Siempre están semi-concientes de su deber, y disfrutando de la vida que nuestro Señor nos permite vivir tranquilos en la superficie al máximo, con la mayor alegría posible. Es más, no encontrarán espectro al cuál su vida haya dado un vuelco depresivo al despertarse sus memorias de golpe, no es así. Cuando nuestras identidades de espectros se despiertan solo sentimos la llamada, _"ah, claro"_, o _"cierto, tengo que ir allí"_, o tal vez _"casi lo olvido, que descuidado soy" _es la reacción común, las piezas toman conciencia y el poder despierta, y vamos a seguir nuestro mandato. Al morir, nuestros poderes se confinan y nuestros espíritus siguen trabajando en el Inframundo, nuestros trabajos son casi siempre los mismos, y nuestro señor nos penaliza o recompensa en él según como hallamos vivido, y renacemos siguiendo ese ciclo, también, como los humanos, pero más concientes, sufridos.

Enfrentarse por Athena es el propósito de algunos espectros, pero a pesar de lo que el Señor diga, a veces me pregunto si no estamos jugando el papel de malo. ¿Para qué? ¿probar la nobleza ajena? No me sorprendería que así fuera ¿por qué si no mi lord siempre reparte su alma de esa manera, para poder pararse a sí mismo? Si toda su alma invadiera otro cuerpo su mente estaría clara y podría actuar con toda su fuerza…

No lo sé, y prefiero no llegar a una respuesta, soy una cobarde, huyendo de esta manera, debería estar luchando en el mundo subterráneo, estoy traicionando la confianza de mi Señor, yo que sé de lo rápido que pasa la vida y lo duro que son los castigos, y sin embargo…

Cuándo mi conciencia despertó en esta oportunidad fue porque Aiacos me halló, estaba malherido y su llegada fue una salvación. Me encontré con que el chico por fin había decidido ir por la armadura de fénix (la pobre bennu, creo que esta vez fue mujer. Por algún giro de las moiras esta condenada a morir antes de la llamada, o sin despertar su conciencia. Generalmente cuándo esto pasa una alma reemplazo que no sabe nada del camino de los espectros reemplaza al fallecido, quién no puede ser revivido por nuestro Señor por morir precozmente y debe trabajar en el Inframundo…pero con bennu es distinto, casi siempre la reemplaza el alma destinada al fénix ateniense, lo a hecho tantas veces que ya es como parte extra oficial de la familia…ejem…ejercito, el Señor lo quiere mucho por apoyarlo)

Tengo tantos recuerdos y la mayoría son dolorosos, porque mi estrella se enfrasca, como muchas otras, en una tragedia familiar, y los recuerdos se acumulan… siempre ganan los nuevos, por que puedo cambiarlos, y es natural, porque sigo siendo humana. El Señor no quiere ganar, ¿verdad? Hace cuantas vidas que se eso….entonces ¿por qué peleamos?

No puedo pelear sin un motivo, señor, ¿qué estamos haciendo?...

Señor, discúlpeme, hoy he podido atacar el Santuario y me he detenido, he podido proteger a mis compañeros y me he acobardado, santos me encontrado y me he dejado capturar…

Mi hermano sufre y yo lo amo. "Señor, asumiré las consecuencias, no quiero seguir viendo triste a mi hermano, ¿me podría decir por qué luchamos?"

Los Santos de Athena han derrotado a Hades, mi Señor, y un santo de Pegaso conocido, malherido pero vivo, gracias a los dioses vivo, sus compañeros y la diosa regresan al Santuario.

Y allí en medio de los santos los espera su hermana Seika, la estrella celeste de Menistófeles, llorando.


End file.
